


Yukari x Mitsuru - Mutual Shame Part I

by Lemonfiti



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Comic, Cute, F/F, Gay, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lesbian, Love, Manga & Anime, Panty Kink, Webtoon, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonfiti/pseuds/Lemonfiti
Summary: Remake of this:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960236Just had a thought when I saw Yukari keeps spamming Garudyne over and over again.Would someone eventually fall victim from it?DA page: https://www.deviantart.com/lemonfiti/art/Yukari-x-Mitsuru-Mutual-Shame-Part-I-850086510PART 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723342
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru & Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 3





	Yukari x Mitsuru - Mutual Shame Part I

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723342
> 
> Check my DA page for more artworks!  
> LINK: https://www.deviantart.com/lemonfiti


End file.
